crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss
The is a Ragna-mail from Arzenal that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. It is piloted by Ange, a Norma. MECHANIC Technology & Combat Characteristics Known as the only Ragna-mail under Arzenal's command, the Villkiss is one of the oldest mecha's in the entire series. Initially, it was known to be just another Para-mail, but was later revealed to be a Ragna-mail, the prototype for Para-mail models. Due to it's Ragna-mail nature, it possesses two Spacetime Convergence Cannons that are activated via Ange's True Star Song. It is armed with a large long sword, and a standard sub-machine gun used by normal Para-mails. Special Equipment and Features AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Ariel Mode ;*Teleportation :Upon activation the Villkiss turns blue and is able to instantly teleport the Villkiss and nearby entity to a different location. AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Michael Mode ;*Light-Barrier :Upon activation the Villkiss turns red and is completely surrounded by a glowing, red barrier which protects it from damage and turns the Villkiss in flight mode into a powerful weapon which can destroy large targets by just flying through them. In this "mode" the Villkiss utilizes a beam sword which can cut battleships apart with ease. AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Uriel Mode ;*Spacetime Convergence Cannons :Two hidden, concealed weapons are built into the Villkiss's shoulders. They can only be activated when the Ragna-mail turns gold. As of now only this ability seems to require singing a song in order to activate. Armaments ;*Sub-machine Gun :A simple weapon used to intercept DRAGONS and gun down others. It is shown to be fully automatic and fires noticeable bullets. It can be turned to a certain degree in flight mode for better accuracy. ;*Missile launcher :Built below the barrel of the sub-machine gun, it can fire several missiles. ;*Sword :Being a Vanguard in the First Squadron, Villkiss has to be equipped with a weapon for close range combat. In it's case that weapon is a sword. It is strong enough to pierce a Galleon-Class DRAGON. When Villkiss activates it's Light-Barrier, the sword becomes enveloped in light, extending it's range and allowing it to easily destroy a Navel Vessel. This might imply that, unlike the sub-machine gun and missile launcher, the sword is an extension of Villkiss itself. ;*Beam Rifle :During the DRAGON's failed invasion of the Empire of Misurugi, when the Villkiss it's submachine gun ran out of bullets, Salamandinay handed over possession of the Enryugo beam rifle to Ange. The beam rifle is standard equipment for the Ryuu-Shin-Ki. It is a large rifle that can fire a large energy beam. Unique to this rifle is that is also has a blade attached to it for close quarters combat. However, the rifle it's sheer size hinders mobility, therefore Salamandinay normally stored it on the Enryugo's back. History Before the Ancient Humans stole the Villkiss, it was in possession of the Empire of Misurugi. Jill later revealed to Ange that the Villkiss is one of the Ragna-mail, a weapon of God. It was a mechanical angel of destruction and creation. Following the deaths of Coco Reeve, Miranda Campbell, and Zola Axberg due to Ange's attempt of desertion in a battle. Jill ordered Ange into battle again as Salia reported they detected more DRAGONs. Ange was given an old Para-mail, the Villkiss. According to Jill, it was perfect for someone who wanted to die. Although she managed to defeat a DRAGON, it became her main para-mail. During a deployment against the DRAGONs, the First Troop attempted to take down the Unknown-Class DRAGON. They all got trapped within its gravity barrier, until Ange arrived and damaged its horn. Gallery Cross Ange ep 03 Villkiss initial appearance.jpg|The Villkiss in storage. Cross Ange ep 03 Villkiss Destroyer Mode.jpg|The Vilkiss after it transforms into Destroyer Mode for the first time. 1426353527119.jpg|AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss come face to face with EM-CBX002 Cleopatra. Cross_Ange_17_Villkiss_with_Enryugo's_Beam_Rifle.png|Villkiss with Enryugo's Beam Rifle. 1432971134243.jpg|Villkiss figure. 1426354176341.jpg|Villkiss destroying the drones. B7TwdSOCIAEwBFH.png|Villkiss concept art. Notes & Trivia *It's color-scheme is similar to that of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. *It's ability to change its color scheme is a reference to the Phase Shift armor featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny and its 'Light Barrier' mode is a reference to the Trans Am System in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *This red/blue color change is also a homage to similar capabilities in a few Ultraman series, such as Ultraman Tiga ''and ''Ultraman Nexus. Blue is traditionally used to signify higher mobility, while red is for greater attack power. The Villkiss turns this concept around and uses red for defense, reserving a different gold color shift for the High-Yield Cannons, the defacto "attack" color. *Bilquis (also Bilqis, Bilkis, and others) was the name of the legendary Queen of Sheba. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Mecha Category:Ragna-mail Category:Arzenal Mecha Category:Empire of Misurugi Mecha Category:Norma Mecha